The Ivy that Twines
by CreepyLittleTypewriter
Summary: Ivy, a different girl thats somehow related to Sari. who is she aligned with or if she is at all, And why is she so much like Blitzwing?.Rated T for some swearing later on.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Close escape

A young dark blue-haired girl is running on the outskirts of Detroit. The weather was warm for mid-May; gentle breezes were blowing by, birds are chirping a pleasant melody. She would give anything to be able to stop to get a much needed breath of air. But her pursuers armed with rocks made it obvious they would not allow that.

"Slag it" she gasped "I hope onee-san realizes I'm gone soon."

The young girl took a brief look behind her to see if the guys, much older than her, were gaining on her heels.

'_Finally_' she thought as a forest came into view. '_I can lose them easily through there_' she thought to herself.

As she climbed over the 7 foot fence, her pursuers, seniors at her school in the same grade as her, started to hurl rocks at her.

"Why don't you leave town, freak!"

"Why don't you die?!"

The insults they shouted no longer bothered her, they stopped bothering her a long time ago. As she heaved her 8-year old body over the fence and ran for the forest. She glanced back; they were starting to climb over the fence. '_Looks like they want a chase_'

She ran though the forest without the second thought, even though she knew something today, was not right in the forest.

At another location

Blitswing was standing in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Megatron was lost in space due to their last battle with the somehow managed to return and took over as leader of the Deceptions. Starscream being fed up with Blitzwing's bizarre but normal behavior ordered Blitzwing to search for allspark fragments and not to return till he found one. '_This is point less_' he thought.

"Ahhh!!"

He noticed an apparent blue-haired human tumble down from a small nearby hill. He guessed that it was her that made the noise. As he came closer she took notice of him.

"Don't hurt me" she cried out.

He saw that she had green eyes that held the look of an abused puppy that had never seen the joys in life. Tears started to trickle down her face. She was covered in bruises and small cuts that bleed not to long ago.

"I have no reason to harm you" Blitzwing told her, in attempt to calm her down.

She seemed to stop crying, at least for the moment. She looked up and noticed something.

"You have the decepticon symbol…"

Blitzwing kneeled on the ground to get a better look; she was wearing light brown pants with a pattern of swirls in darker brown along the sides, and a blue t-shirt with a similar pattern except with blue and a long dark green jacket, all of which was torn and had small stains of blood. She was wearing a pair of green shoes with a pattern out of sequins and a blotchy red pattern most likely from blood.

"What is your name?" he asked the small girl.

"I–Ivy" the small girl replied. She seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Vhat?" he noticed she was staring at him.

"You h-have the decepticon s-symbol but your being nice to me, aren't you with the bad guys?" She looked at him with her green eyes curiously.

"Would you rather have me act otherwise?"

"n-no" she whimpered out as tears started to well up in her eyes.

She suddenly looked over at the forest.

"Where are you freak?"

"Come out; come out where ever you are"

She started to struggle to get up only to fall.

"No, no, their back." she started to cry even harder than before.

Blitzwing got up and picked up Ivy.

"Who?"

"Some guys that are chasing me" she looked up "Please you have to keep them away from me." She pleaded.

Blitzwing couldn't tell why he had sympathy for her, but he felt that he had to get her out of here. He set her down and transformed into a jet.

"Come on, get it."

The small girl managed to climb up on to on of blitzwings wings, making no movement to the open cockpit.

"Von't you want to get inside?" blitzwing asked.

"I-I can't"

"Vhat do you mean you can't?"

"It's too hard for me now."

Ivy looked toward the forest again, but now the voices are closer now.

"p-please we have to get out of here." She said, crying even harder.

"Fine but hang on."

Blitzwing closed the open cock pit and took off, with Ivy hanging on onto one of his wings the best she could.

**Well how is that for a first chapter? Please leave a review. No flames please, just helpful suggestions on how to make my writings better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grim Landing, Onee-san to the rescue! Or so we think.

* * *

They Blitzwing had just got above the tree line and was inclining steadily for his passenger's sake. Ivy's hold on his wings was slipping.

"Ivy, vou okay?"

Blitzwing was getting concerned, he didn't was the young girl fall. She seemed to be getting weak and wouldn't be able to handle the stress of a fall even if he was able to catch her.

"Vou, better get inzide." Trying to get her into the cockpit, because they were passing over Detroit and he was worried about the Autobots attacking.

"No, I'm fine!" to his surprise Ivy started to stand up, not holding on to anything to prevent herself from falling off.

"I used to do this all the time!" she seemed to be getting relaxed around him in such a short time, the smile on Ivy's face made it seem it was someone else he was speaking to earlier.

"I didn't zeem like vou did ztunts like zis before!"

"That's because I was scared earlier!" Ivy said laughing.

"Fine!" suddenly Blitzwing's randomness side showed and started to go around buildings very sharply causing the jet to be close to ninety degree angles. Laughing as he did so, forgetting that Ivy was still on, not that it was a problem. When Blitzwing remembered about his passenger she didn't appear to be scared at all, she was laughing.

"Hey Blitz can ya go faster?" Ivy asked as they rounded near the Sumdac Tower.

"Vou have to zay pleaze-" A laser blast was heard Blitzwing transformed to fight but instead it turned one of his wings into bits and pieces and severely damaging his chest plate, knocking him out.

Ivy screamed in a high pitch as she yelled out the name NightStar.

* * *

Out on the streets of Detroit

An apparent girl in her late teens was driving a hand painted purple and black motorcycle.

"Primus, I swear if they did anything to her, I will murder those Boys!"

Sitting in front of her was a small black puppy with red eyes. The young puppy let out a small whimper in response to hearing this.

"I know, I know BlackHole, I don't really mean that, I'm just concerned."

An explosion was heard followed by a loud scream.

"What in primus' name?"

"NightStar!"

"Oh primus, that was, Ivy!!!"

Outside the Sumdac Tower

"NightStar!!" Ivy screamed.

"There was a girl with him!" Sari yelled, pointing toward the small falling figure.

As Sari pointed this out to the Autobots, Bumblebee noticed a purple motorcycle with a teenaged girl and a black dog with black eyes. The figure on the Motorcycle suddenly disappeared. Suddenly the Motorcycle transformed in to a femme which now drew the attention all of the Autobots. The femme jumped up in the air and caught the girl.

"Go help your friend, I have this Ivy!" The femme shouted as she set the girl down. Ivy ran over to Blitzwing with the black dog following and started to heal Blitzwing's wounds, by waving her hand and some sort of sparkles appearing out of nowhere. "What is your reason for attacking them!" the femme demanded.

"We thought though that the Decepticon was alone." Optimus Prime said, not wanting to anger the femme anymore.

"Nice excuse, except he wasn't doing anything!" The femme became more enraged.

Even worse she had a point all the Decpticon was doing was weaving around buildings for no apparent reason.

"Then explain why he was in Detroit then!" Bumblebee shouted suddenly.

"Probably bringing Ivy home!" the femme was now enraged and started to power up her laser gun.

"Then expla-" Bumblebee was cut off.

"Bumblebee be quiet! You're making the situation worse!" Ratchet yelled at him.

Suddenly a jet of air rushed by.

"NightStar!"

NightStar looked toward the source of the noise only to see Ivy and the black dog fly away in the hands of an unfamiliar jet.

* * *

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers. I only own Ivy and NightStar and BlackHole. **

* * *

Fun after Fright

The fright of being grabbed suddenly left Ivy. When she noticed her kidnapper was covered with glitter. She could only hide the smiled on her face. The small black dog she was holding noticed, he was around her enough to know what she was thinking.

'_Ivy, I know your thinking of something_' the Black dog had telepathic abilities so did Ivy.

'_BlackHole, you know what I'm thinking! Our kidnapper is the GlitterMonster!'_ BlackHole could only laugh, but his friend's personality most likely would only bring trouble. She acts so crazy at times; it gets NightStar on her last nerve.

'_Ivy, look!_' an opening in a mountain came into view.

'_Must be their hide out, sneaky decepticons, this 'el be fun!_'

BlackHole sighed at his friend's current fun loving attitude. All he could hope is that their captors won't harm them.

The jet flew threw the opening. Ivy closed her eyes, as a reaction to the sudden change in speed. Before she could open her eyes she landed on the ground, hard, she opened her eyes she was locked in a cage with BlackHole next to her. Her captor was in his normal state, but still covered in a thick layer glitter. '_Time for some fun._' '_Ivy please, no…_'

"In the name of primus!" Ivy said in a sarcastic, scared voice. "Our kidnapper is the GlitterMonster!" BlackHole covered his eyes with his paws, pretending to be scared.

"What!" Starscream was enraged. "You should fear me human! How dare you insult me fleshbag!"

"How can I fear a decepticon mech covered in glitter, Starscream?" Ivy said now she was playing with his mind. '_It's amazing how easy it is to piss him off,_' Ivy started to smile. '_I just might like it here._'

Starscream looked at her surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, sorry, I know all of the Deceptcons and Autobots and even thoughs between" Ivy explains. "And before you ask how, I'm not from this planet."

"Oh really, Prove it." Starscream challenges her.

"Ok!" As Ivy raises hand above her head a Vine shoots up from the floor and stops just before hitting the ceiling. "Name one human that can do that!"

"Well it sort of explains how you are able to heal transformers." Now Starscream and Lugnut were staring in disbelieve of what they had just seen.

"Well?" Ivy asks the two decepticons. "We should work on a plan to get Blitzwing back right?"

Starscream Snaps out of shock. "Hu, what!?"

"GlitterScream, we can just leave him with the autobots."

"What did you just call me?!" Starscream was way past annoyed with Ivy.

"Get over it! We have to get Blitzwing away from the autobots!"

"Oh, and you have a plan?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, since my sister NightStar is probably with him." Ivy had a smile on her face.

"Wait, do you mean that femme that was there?" Starscream was confused.

"Oh, sorry, I just say she's my big sister." Ivy gives her a confused stare. "Do ya wanna hear my plan or what? But first it might be a good idea to wash all that glitter off."

* * *

**Well this capter turned out better then the other R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NightStar managed to 'convince' the autobots to bring Blitzwing back to her base, in exchange for some information. NightStar was leading the way in her motorcycle alt form, with Bumblebee to her left and Prowl to her right. Optimus Prime, with sari riding with him, was behind Ratchet and Bulkhead who were struggling with an unconscious Blitzwing, all of which were in there alt forms, Except Blitzwing.

"Why are we helping a decepticon!" BumbleBee complained.

"Because I said so! And who are you calling decepticon!" NightStar screamed back at the yellow bot. They had been arguing since they left Sundac Towers.

"Will you two stop yelling" Sari yelled at the two arguing bots. "How much father till your base NightStar?" Sari sighed.

"Not far, thankfully." NightStar said gratefully, as they were nearing a bridge.

"What do you mean by that!" Bumblebee yelled at NightStar.

"It means I won't have to deal with you much longer 'BeeBoy'." NightStar retorted.

Sari, who was riding with Optimus Prime, Saw something past the bridge they were now on.

"What's that?" Sari said pointing to the light green blur.

"Hu?" NightStar transformed into a slender form with grey hair-like wires, some of which was swept up in a pony tail, the rest hanging down like bangs. Her armor is a dark purple with Black where shadows would lie, more slender than her form before that had armor plating. On her face she has oval like light blue glasses. "Leaf?"

"What do mean 'leaf' sari asked confused.

"That's her name,"NightStar sighed, as the green blur stopped a few feet away, showing it was a young green dog with a dark green leaf shaped mark and long fur that was blown in the wind. "Let me guess," NightStar let out a sigh. "Ivy's nearby isn't she." Leaf nodded as if saying yes. "Great."

"Why is Ivy being nearby a bad thing?" Sari asked.

"One, she acts crazy. Two, she was taken, and probably is going to help them for a while, till she thinks they have there lives straight."

"Well that will be never" BumbleBee retorted.

"What did you say 'BeeBoy'!" NightStar yelled at BumbleBee.

"I said-" sari cut BumbleBee off "Hey look!" Sari yelled pointing at two familiar looking jets and a certain Blue-haired girl with her clothes and shoes patched and cleaned up, along with a straight face. She was standing in an inverted stance. At her hair roots it was visibly starting to turn leaf green.

Ivy jumped off of StarScream's wing she was riding on and did two mid-air Back Flips and landed in a crouched position behind StarScream and LugNut, who was in there Battle mode upon landing.

* * *

**Heh i would of typed more but schools been giving me a head ache and is trashing my creativity and my ability to make details more vivid, if the ever were. **

**I only own Ivy,NightStar, BlackHole, Leaf, this Story Plot and what ever other charcters i make up with my annoying personality.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would of posted this sooner but my little sister kept taking the computer on me, I might be able to have time to edit other chapters as well now that school's basically out.**

'….' For telepathy

Chapter 5

Familiarity

Ivy's point of view

I took off over towards Blitzwing, Leaf ran towards him as well and that girl ran towards me. Red hair, Red eyes, and exactly the same as her. I'm not telling what I mean by her, not now.

The sounds of fighting rang threw my ears: metal against metal, I believe I heard NightStar unsheathe her Energon Katana somewhere, I know she will try her best not to hurt them but, I believe the Autobots think that they are just here to cause problems, they are wrong, I know they are wrong. Just like everyone who thinks that nothing bothers me because I put a smile on, Idiots. That's probably the same thing Blitzwing does too, sometimes.

Leaf stood by Blitzwing, protecting him from the flying debris from the fight. Now that I think of it Blitzwing looks familiar as well, I'll have to ask him a few things once he is awake and in a stable condition, at least, what's stable for him anyway.

A loud crash is heard, for the first time I looked over at the seen. LugNut was taking on Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet. StarScream was taking on BumbleBee, BulkHead and NightStar.

Don't ask me how I know their names, I just do, but the red heads name escapes me now.

LugNut was partially in the debris from a destroyed building, I know NightStar used some sort of weapon to make sure he didn't get in the rubble to far so we can get him out in a short amount of time.

Now I was worried. Time seemed to go in slow motion. How was I to get three transformers, myself and Leaf out of here without anymore injuries. I looked over at NightStar. I know what to do, with or without NighStar's help.

I turn back to the girl. She wasn't that far away from me. Her eyes say that she recognizes me now from someplace, that is all I need to know. It's her, definitely.

I start to charge energy into a ball into my right hand, and ran towards her her. All I need is enough energy to help unlock her forgotten memories.

The girl followed suit and ran to me getting ready to punch. The energy ball was getting uncontrollable; I released some energy from the bluish-white ball. The energy spiraling out from it was acting like lightning and was crackling like it too.

Now I had the ominous feeling that everyone was looking at me. The sound of fighting stopped, except for the sound of rocks moving. Possibly StarScream getting LugNut out of the rubble he was buried in. I kinda made it a big deal about nobody gets left behind I really think I could of made an exception for Lugnut, gee he could be annoying.

The girl and I were within striking range. She threw a punch. I dogged it and grabbed her wrist with my free hand, and shot the energy ball at her. The cracking was more rapid now because I was building up to much energy.

She grabbed my wrist with her other hand, and

_Oh shit_…

Nearly made me lose the energy ball.

I managed to keep steady; it wouldn't be this hard with anyone else that was from this planet, so it must be her. I mean someone would have passed out now, or would have started to.

I need to get out of here quickly. I don't think her friends will be too happy about this when she passes out.

The energy ball completely fazed threw her,

_Finally…_

The energy I had released had engulfed the entire area with light; I set the Girl, passed out now, on the ground gently. Thank god I had the ability to see in this light and I could pass it on to the three transformers I'm with.

I used the chance and under the cover of the blinding light; heal BlitzWing enough for him to come around and used my telepathic powers to tell him to be quiet and go back to the base, and I ran to LugNut and Starscream, with Leaf following.

'Are you guys ok?' I had to act fast hurry the light was starting to disappear.

Thankfully I am able to pick up thoughts using telepathy; it was a pretty damn good idea to tell them that.

'Yes.' That was the answer I picked up from StarScream. I didn't want to hear about the all_ glorious Megatron_, from LugNut, dear god he almost sounds like on of those preachers in church, but twice as boring.

'kay you two get out of here now.'

'Your coming-' I cut of StarScream. 'I know that! I have Leaf to get me out of here! Just go!'

I heard them transform, and I ran and grabbed what ever NightStar threw, it was some type of Japanese spear, I think it was called a magari yari, I'm not quite sure.

'Leaf come on lets go.' We needed to leave now; the light was almost gone. I ran as I saw a large green blur pass by me I jumped and landed on it. I grabbed onto something to prevent myself from flying off, the only thing I could get a hold on was dragon scales, now we get to leave.

Outside view

The blinding light cleared, in about 30 seconds from when it appeared, showing that all the decepticons, Leaf and Ivy had left, and Sari was passed out on the ground, thankfully with no apparent wounds.

"Sari!" BumbleBee yelled in shock and started to run towards her but was stopped by NightStar.

"It's not a good idea to move her if we don't know what conditions she is in." NightStar told BumbleBee, and walked over to Sari.

"How do you know?" BumbleBee asked.

"Because Ivy has been injured more than once, and I help a few of her friends get medical degrees." NightStar replied as she knelt down near Sari and activated her hologram to get a closer look.

"Good news is that all of her vitals are normal. Looks like all Ivy did was make her pass out" NightStar said as her hologram checked her pulse and breathing.

"So it's okay to get Sari out of here, right?" NightStar heard BumbleBee asked.

"Yea, but I'm probably going to need to keep a close eye on her." NightStar replied as her hologram picked Sari up. "Well?" NightStar asked, and was met with a few confused looks. "Listen I am not going to be able to carry her in my alt form so one of you are going to have to, and honestly I don't think BumbleBee should. Either that or I should call one of mine and Ivy's friends to bring her over; the choice is up to you." NightStar said, with no emotion showing in her voice.

"How dependable are theses friends of yours?" Optimus Prime asked.

"The one I have in mind has a medical degree and a drivers license it should only take her five minutes to get here, is that good enough for you." NightStar responded flatly.

"Alright." NightStar contacted her friend as soon as she heard Optimus Prime give the okay to contact her friend.

"What! How can we trust her Ivy's is one of her friends and-" BumbleBee attempted to argue with Primes decision as he was cut off by NightStar.

"Ivy doesn't do things like this on a whim; she most likely had a good reason."

"Oh really like-"

"Can it, I'm not going to argue with you, if you not quiet till we get to my base I'll weld your mouth shut! Got it BumbleBee." NightStar said trying to remain calm as possible without making the situation worse.

NightStar tuned her attention to a car that was approaching, and had her hologram walk over to the back door of a tan four door car and put Sari in gently.

"Hey, Maya, you know how to get inside right." NightStar said more like a statement than a question, to the driver. Who looked to be in her twenties, had light brown hair, and fair skin, and was wearing a doctor's uniform. Maya gave a nod as NightStar's hologram disappears and NightStar Transformed into her alt form.

"Well, let's go." NightStar said as she waited for the Autobots to transform into their alt forms and continued on the way to her base going slow enough as to not aggravate any possible injuries they possible obtained.

**Well I don't know if this is better or worse than the other chapters, 'cause I don't know how to describe things. **

**Also apparently theirs isn't going to be a season four for TFA, :O I hate loose ends I'm possibly thinking of writing a fanfict of what season four should be, but I most likely going to need help writing it.**

**R&R please criticism is welcomed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I got side tracked on making the next chapter. I will be editing previous chapters, my little sister just has to stop being bossy and stealing the computer or I need to find some duct tape. Most likely the later choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers I just own Ivy, NightStar and other characters I make; the plot is mine as well**

'…..' for telepathic speaking

:......: for com link

_Italics_ for self thoughts

**Bold** for flashbacks

NightStar transformed into her robot mode in front of a warehouse that had a door taller than her by about 4 feet. Her friend Maya stood next to her car cradling Sari in her arms. The Autobots transformed into the robot mode like NightStar.

"Well..." NightStar started, as she opened the ware house door. "Rule one no fighting or you'll have to wait out side, agreed." She stated to the Autobots before she allowed them inside.

Maya walked inside ahead of NightStar, and walked to a human sized table and set Sari down and draped a blanket over her. She gave NightStar a nod and walked out just as the Autobots walked into NightStar's base.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Bumblebee asked NightStar.

"She just doesn't like being loud" was the response he got back.

The inside of the warehouse looked like it was all mainly made up of metal. In the back two corners was a transformers size computer station that took up most of both corners, a counter took up the extra space and their was a transformer computer chair next to the computer. A large transformer size book shelf was on one wall, the metal table Sari was on was next to the computer station.

There was two open door ways, seen in one was a hallway with a few doors and a stairway that led to a lower level, in the other was a large TV with a transformer sized couch, apparently made out of concrete, was draped with a few blankets in a messy fashion.

Their was a brown Mastiff and a small yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with red and orange markings that looked like fire on all four legs curled up on the armrests that had a blanket draped on it. Out of the hallway a light blue Brittany Spaniel with a dark blue rain drop mark on its neck walked towards the room the Autobots and NightStar was.

"Well do you guy want me to explain a few things, it might help clear some of this mess up a bit." NightStar said, as she sat down in the computer chair.

Meanwhile at the deceptiocon base

"….Okay, I live on this planet called Planet Hope, and most organics from my planet has powers like… earth or lightning, something like that. My Powers are nature and emotion and something else that I'm not sayin'. We also have communication devices also, their shapes depend on our powers, like mine, it's in the shape of a flower because of my power over nature, but it's pink because of my ability over emotions." Ivy told the three deceptions at the same speed blur would have, with a big cheesy grin on her face.

Ivy was smiling like a nut job, and her eyes were almost white. She had her hair swept behind her ears showing a pair of little pink flowers above each of them. She had NightStar's spear she grabbed next to her left. BlackHole was in her lap and Leaf was on her right. She was sitting on a counter with her legs hanging off the edge.

"That still doesn't explain what the frag that thing turned into!" StarScream yelled in annoyance, pointing at Leaf.

"Whaaaaaat?" Ivy said in a shocked playful tone. "Your telling me you never heard of dragons!?! Come on! Their huge in Japan, China even in Persia! Don't you guy's ever leave the U.S.!!! People talk of 'em in Mexico too!" the three Deceptions were standing in around the counter Ivy Sitting on, and were giving her confuse looks. Once Ivy picked up on this she started giggling non-stop.

"Okay….but how." StarScream asked Ivy.

Before Ivy could answer LugNut went off saying that it wouldn't matter and that Megatron would put her powers to use either way.

Before he could finish a very large bolder flew at him for the about the twentieth time, courtesy of Ivy who was now standing in a position like she just threw something, and her eyes went to a dark shade of green.

"Holey shit do you ever shut up about that guy!?!" Ivy sat down as she let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in. she let BlackHole jump back into her lap after being knocked off. The wall behind her was missing very large chunks out of it and two large vines were sticking out of the ground one on both sides of the table. "Sorry about swearing, most of the people I hang wit swear a lot." Ivy said after calming herself. "Okay how bout I try 'xplaining this again, a lot slower."

Back at NightStar's base

NightStar looked at the five Autobots. She had just explained that she, Ivy and the small group dogs they had were from Planet Hope, which was a neutral planet, that most Organics from their had powers and a eight of the planet's organic population could morph into different formes. As an example she asked Rain, the Brittany Spaniel, to go into her true form.

Now in the middle of the room was a light blue dragon with dark blue scales scattered like rain on the light blue coloring, it had a snake like body, four legs and two long whiskers that laid on the ground lightly.

The dragon looked at NightStar for a moment, uneasy with the five strangers looking at her.

"Thank you, Rain. You may go now." Just as NightStar said the dragon morphed back into the light blue Brittney spaniel and walked into the room with the other two dogs.

NightStar looked at the five Autobots, and kept herself from laughing at their shocked expression. "I'm going to guess you haven't seen a dragon before." she asked the five Autobots, even though she already knew the answer. After she got the attention of the Autobots back she smiled as she tuned to the computer screen. "Don't worry that, was a better reaction than I get from most people."

"How do we, get Ivy away from the Deceptions?" NightStar noted that it was Optimus Prime.

"Well it could go two ways, they could get tired of Ivy's antics or Ivy could get tired of their antics." NightStar responded as she looked threw footage of security cameras, apparently, nearby from where they had just fought the deceptions.

"And how's that gonna happen?" Bumblebee asked. Before anyone could tell him be quiet NightStar responded.

"Trust me Ivy can be a bit insane and unstable when things are bugging her, and she usually responds with a bit of violence." NightStar said. Keeping in mind that Ivy might have accidentally told them she could track the alspark shards, which may present a problem.

At the deceptiocon base

Ivy stood on the table with the transformer sized martial arts spear with the tip pointed at LugNut, who was backed against the wall. Starscream and Blitzwing stood out of the way, as Ivy just told them not long ago the darker her eyes turn the more 'Pissed off' she was, as Ivy Put it. Ivy's eyes were just about black. Leaf and BlackHole were trying to get her attention by pulling on the back of her jacket.

"If you mention that piece of space trash you call Megatron one more time Lugnut this spear is going up your fucking aft! You got it!!" Ivy was yelling at LugNut at the top of her lungs as Leaf and BlackHole pulling on her jacket to hold her back. Blitzwing response was to laugh at the whole thing and Starscream was just watching the whole thing with amusement.

**Guess LugNut needs to keep his mouth shut around Ivy**

**R&R I need to know if other things are wrong other than blitzwing's personality in the other chapters**


	7. notice

**Sorry but I wont be updating this for a while. I have other stories Im starting to make and I don't want to forget them and there is some difficulties going on in my life right now. After I finish a few chapters for this story and I get a general direction I want this to head in I will start updating again. Thank you for reading my story and since Im just starting any helpful suggestions or tips would be welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I have to tie my little sister in her room to get enough time to make a chapter. I still don't have enough time to make it decent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers I just own Ivy, NightStar and other characters I make; the plot is mine as well**

'For telepathic speaking'

:/ for com link /:

_Italics_ for self thoughts

**Bold** for flashbacks

-----For scene or time change-----

The Ivy that Twines

Troublemaking

Ivy woke in the middle of the night to a buzzing noise. She quickly reached to her ear and tapped the pink flower device. As soon as she pressed the center the buzzing stopped. _God damn stupid alarm clock! _She thought with annoyance then looked around in the dark. _Well LugNut finally left to go to bed, now for my part for revenge for pissing me off. _Ivy thought with a sly grin.

She was in the main room with the huge computer. Her bed was made of blankets with her two dogs BlackHole and Leaf right next to her, sleeping. She was up on the same desk as earlier.

"Well, fun, lets see how to make this work." She said in a whisper. She seemed to be playing with the pink flower device till the small speaker built in the device made a ringing noise. _Ezio …pick up…_she thought to herself. After a while a small click was heard. "Ezio! I need you to send a _little_ virus to my email!" she said to the person on the other end. "Well… I'm stuck here and some decepticon hide out, one of them pissed me off some I'm thinking of a little plot so he'll shut up." Ivy said in a sort of a monotone voice. Ivy was quiet a moment or two before she spoke again. "Perfect that's just what I need to get him to shut up; all I need to do is to download it. Thanks Ezio." She tapped the center of the flower device, as if she was hanging up.

_Now to get to that computer._ Ivy thought as she looked at the gap between the desk she was on to the computer. _Its gonna be a pain but it's gonna be fun _she thought with some slight malice as she started to make vines come up out of the ground as quiet as possible.

-----NightStar's base-----

Sari opened her eyes to see a Yellow Charles Spaniel right in front of her holding a red key in its jaws that looked like the blue one she had. Sari looked around the room and noticed a blue Spaniel that had her key around its neck. "Hey!" Sari shouted at the blue spaniel, making the spaniel glance over at her.

"That key isn't yours; your key is the one that Flame has," NightStar said, over in her chair. NightStar immediately noticed the girl's confused look. "Flame is the yellow spaniel next to you; you can look around a bit if you like." NightStar kept tapping away on the computer as she spoke. The blue spaniel disappeared into another room as the yellow Charles put the red key onto Sari's hand. When Sari looked over at the spaniel it lowered its head onto the bed Sari was on.

"So...your name's Flame?" Sari asked the Charles Spaniel. In response the dog barked once and shook its head rapidly, causing its ears to fly up and down with its head. Sari looked at the key that 'Flame' gave her. It was exactly like the blue one that she had, except it was red, it even had the same black strap that she had put on the blue key.

"Put it on silly! I wanna show you around here!" Sari yelped when Flame spoke and fell off the other side of the bed she was on. Flame was up on the bed looking down at Sari. "Sorry…"

Nightstar turned slightly to see what happened. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that they can 'speak' telepathically." Sari gave NightStar a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that." she responded with out looking back at Sari.

"This place is insane." "Your just not used to it yet, trust me there are crazier things than this out there. Just go and take a look around." NightStar responded. "Fine," Sari put on the key like she did with her blue one…that wasn't hers. 'This is getting confusing.' Sari decided to go look around and looked down to see Flame by her side already. "Alright where too." "There is a video library; you can watch some of the videos that we have in there. Their mainly about when Ivy was younger, as well as me and a few of our friends." NightStar answered simply.

Sari followed Flame to a room that had a few bookcases filled with albums, data pods and various other things both transformer and human sized. Up to a transformer-sized computer there was a staircase leading up to it. "Probably for Ivy." Sari mused to herself. "Not just for Ivy, a lot of her friends come here and some of her classmates too, Ivy makes some videos for her social studies class for when they argue who would win a fight," Flame explained. "The video they like the most is Ninja's vs. Spartans." Flame ran up the Stairs to the over-sized computer with Sari walking up them.

Flame pulled out a keyboard and a mouse over to the railing that was outlining the desk. "Why is there a railing?" "To keep Ivy's friends from falling off." Sari gave the spaniel a puzzled look. "Okaayy…." "Come on! I wanna show you some of the videos!" Flame barked out. Sari still looking confused sat down and took the keyboard and mouse from the dog. Sari looked at the dog to see what to do next. "Type in….I guess videos." Sari typed in some thing and the screen filled up with pictures from some videos and names under them saying when they were taken. Sari clicked one that had a blur of something blue and red, outside in a forest.

The first thing the video showed was somewhat like a small clearing in a forest with some sounds commonly heard in a forest, but with some giggling in the background. "IVY GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" "You gotta come and get meeeeeeeeee Auschwitz!" a younger version Ivy ran to the tree that was in the middle of the screen, which was also the tallest, pulled out something that was black and proceeded to climb the tree in a combination of a cat and a monkey would. The giggling in the background turned into laughter. "Shush! Im trying to record here!" a voice that resembles NightStar's came on in the background.

Sari stared at the screen unamused. "When was this taken?" "When you were about four I think," Flame responded while staring at the screen without blinking once.

"IVY!!" the camera zoomed out and showed a grey and red transformer running on to the screen. The transformer looked up the tree to Ivy who was out of the transformers reach. "IVY GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" "No way! Seeing you get mad of something is kinda funny, also you suddenly lose your accent when you yell is funny too." Ivy stopped talking and pretended to shudder for a second. "Don't give me that death look! My momma said it has killed people before." 'Auschwitz' face changed from being red and angry to calm and collective in a second. "Awwwwww, he's goanna be nice now." "Ivy, vould you return da taeta you swipt from my teask?" Ivy stared into the camera for a second. "Sure Auschwitz." Ivy said with a smile. She tugged on whatever kept her stuck to the tree. "Gah! I think Im stuck!" "Oh no." "MOMMA!" the camera turned away and was pointed to a girl dressed in all blue and Sari her self. "Sari, Misty I need you guys to take the camera, if you mother-" "just go!" the girl in blue, apparently Misty grabbed the camera.

"What the heck!?" "Bout time you reacted" "what's that so post to mean?!" Sari yelled at Flame. "You didn't think that there wouldn't be any videos of you, did you?" "What?!" "It's a long story."

The image blurred then adjusted back to normal as two adults with red hair ran on screen with another transformer. Ivy looked at the three new arrivals to the scene. "Hi momma, hi daddy, hi nyíregyháza." "Ivy! What have- ack, where is NightStar!" "I dunno momma, I think she went to get Blitzwing."

"And how do I know theses people and why is Blitzwing with them." "Well, Ivy and Misty are your…..well twin sisters-" "what!" "And Agni is your mother and Aries is your father and Blitzwing is pretty much a family friend." "Well then who the hell is MY dad!" "Well he's actually your uncle, now shut up and let me speak!"

The video ended with Nightstar getting yelled at for not keeping Ivy from bugging Auschwitz, and Ivy and Blitzwing getting stuck together due do superglue which was Sari's doing.

"I would never do that." Sari defended. "Want meh to show the evidence again?" "No…" "Ok then, now go to the one that has….the space jet." "Why?" "Don't question me! Besides it will explain what happened." "Huh?" "Why you don't remember us or ever being on planet Hope!" "Whatever."

The video starts with Sari and her 'sisters' playing a game of tag, then it got a little weird. "Hey, I bet I can fly the jet." Sari said out of the blue pointing to a jet that was on the short runway that was where they were playing. "So can we, but we aren't aloud to Sari." Misty countered her sisters bet. "But I can bet I can fly around Hope and not get caught." "You're not going to as long as I'm watching you." "No fair NightStar, you're just jealous and you know it." "What ever kid." "We should go back, Sari won't stop." The camera stopped at Ivy. "Don't worry kid; even if she does she won't get far." Just as NightStar said that an engine roared to life. "Sari-!" the camera dropped with Ivy catching it and managed to point it at the jet that had just taken off. "NightStar?" "We need to get to your mom now." "Why" "someone took control of that jet as soon as Sari climbed inside." The scene was quite for a minute. "NightStar?" Misty called this time. "Shut the camera off, we can't have it on now." The small group turned away and the camera pointed up at Ivy as she fiddled with the camera till the screen went black.

"A lot happened; NightStar lost her twin, SunStar, awhile ago and Blitzwing disappeared, and two years or so ago…….your parents along with Blitzwings were murdered sometime after you disappeared." "Who were Blitzwings-" "Auschwitz and Nyíregyháza."

After Flame left for a second Sari quickly used the computer and accessed the off limits section that she noticed earlier, and went to a folder labeled evidence, there was only one video in there, which Sari clicked to watch figuring that it had something to do with what happened to someone they knew or something.

The video started with a Misty and Ivy playing with Auschwitz and Nyíregyháza, and Agni and Aries off screen, which was evident because Ivy was calling them every few seconds. Ivy climbed up onto a rail and balanced on it till Auschwitz grabbed her by the back of her jacket. "Awww come on Auschwitz." Ivy pouted "I was just having fun." "It von't be fun vhen you fall town from dere." Ivy was placed back onto the ground and crossed her arms. "Well what kind of-"

A high pitched scream and the sound of shredding metal was in the background. "IVY COME ON!" Misty ran by Ivy and tore her from her motionless trance of staring back at where her parents were off screen and both ran up the stairway. Just before going through the open doorway Ivy turned back. "Momma!" An explosion that sounded like a bomb went off before the screen went to a black screen with a message saying that the camera was disconnected. The next camera footage was showing a stairway leading underground. The distance from the camera and the floor made it evident that it was placed their before hand for security purposes. Smoke was coming out of the doorway above Misty in a now a blackened blue jacket and tattered skirt holding onto the railing, before stumbling down the stairway to help up Ivy who most likely fell down the stairs after crashing into the rail and both of them ran down the other set of stairs just as someone walked on screen.

"What the heck!?!" Sari asked her self in a half shout half whisper. "Oh-no," Flame said as she walked back in. "NIGHTSTAR!" Flame ran down the hall way again.

The camera jumped from the hallway to a room with no windows and a small closet. Misty and Ivy ran through, Misty managed to open the door to the closet and grabbed Ivy to hide in there just as another bomb went off outside the doorway most likely destroying what ever was out there and was successful in making Ivy shriek. The intruder stormed into the room seconds after Misty managed to get the closet door shut. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU GLITCH!" the closet doors opened letting Misty out. "Huh, so it's the AutoBot trai-"

"Huh?" the computer turned off with no warning. "Sari," NightStar walked into the room. "You better not tell anyone who he is, and I know that you know. He'll get away if anyone tells him that he's the one and only suspect in those cases."

"What! But he just freaking killed my sister, and what do you mean Cases!?!"

"I'll tell you when Ivy is back here," NightStar simply didn't want to deal with this kid; if she was angered enough the place would go up in smoke literally. "Just, I don't know find, something to do."

**Well I guess this chapter came out worse than what I had in mind, leave a review and tell me if I need to fix anything.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I don't know if anybody's going to read this but, I had chapters all typed up but my computer crashed, so I'm going to try and type up the chapters again 'cuz I got a new computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers I just own Ivy, NightStar and other characters I make; the plot is mine as well**

'For telepathic speaking'

:/ for com link or cell phone /:

Italics for self thoughts

Bold for flashbacks

-For scene or time change-

The Ivy that Twines

Chapter 9

Ivy's point of view

My head hurts. I wonder why. Oh I know. BlitzWing just realized that he knew me and NightStar from a long time ago. Heh, he remembered me as a green femme. No, wait. Duh. I'm dressed in green, I'm an idiot.

"Ify?"

Why are my eyes closed? Oh yeah. I banged my head against the console of blitz jet mode. Calling me an idiot is an offence to all idiots everywhere.

"Yeah blitz," I got to open my eyes. Wait, why the hell do I have to even think about doing that! My eyes flick open into a world of color. More like starbursts. "Don't worry, I'm alright." I smiled despite the random blasts of color. "Oh." I'm in the forest in back of my school. "When did we get here?" Since when have I been absent-minded? "Alright I guess I got to go to school now." I hoped out of Blitz's cockpit so he could go to robot mode. "Well I guess after school we're gonna have to get out of this mess." I said out loud. "Speaking of which how the heck did you end up with decepticons? I mean I don't like many of the Autobot's, but… how did you end up there." I saw him ponder; his face was Icy of course. Maybe he didn't remember because he hadn't thought of us in so long, or he lost his memory from an accident and they found him before any neutral could.

"Ah heck, it doesn't matter now!" I smiled happily. "All we gotta do is to get away from thous other two." I stuck my thumb in the direction of the decpticon base with a troublemakers look. "So we can prank the only decpticon base on planet Earth."

BlitzWing laughed and agreed with the pranking with his random face first, then admitted that figuring out what happened right now wasn't important but it would be nice when we are back at my home base with his Icy face. Then he yelled at me to get to school with his hothead face

I gave him a look, and said "How much fun are you?" I said sarcastically then ran off while he started yelling a bunch of cybertronian swears I never heard of, and then started laughing then left in his jet mode. Some things never change.

I ran till my school was in view. No one was there because I wanted to be early. So I could have some time to my self to think. I walked through the outdoor food court to get to the back door. I opened the door and simply walked in. good thing they didn't try replacing them again. Door Locks and security cameras, all get broken and stolen. Nothing else other than big messes from pranks or all school parties during school hours.

Hang on, okay, when did I manage to walk to the girl's locker room with out noticing? Aw heck I don't care. All I need is to get to my locker and change into my gym clothes. Ack! Why do I need to think stupid like that again? Because I can't think straight? Is that why? I don't know.

I walked up to my locker. Why do I have to get the top row? Jumping up I grabbed the knob on the locker door so I can enter my combination. I shoved my feet up on the locker below mine so I can swing the locker door open.

I grabbed an all white shirt and camisole and green shorts, dropped down on to the floor, changed, and threw my other clothes including my jacket, shut the locker door and laced up some sneakers I grabbed out of my locker. With my sneakers laced up I ran out of the locker room, turned right towards Ms. Cullinan's office, and the door that leads outside. I threw my weight towards the door. Owwwww. They fixed the latch. I pressed down on the lever to unlatch the door. God, did they fix the lock? This must be the only one. I don't wanna break school property so I when towards the row of windows that were above a bunch of low-hanging shelves opened one of the windows and kicked out the screen and jumped out the window, and shut the window behind me. I have great logic don't I, instead of breaking a lock I break a screen.

Good thing the school is only one level. I might forget that I'm on the second floor if we did.

Sprinting down to the track I look to make sure that the fence gate is open. Nope, I'm gonna have to jump the fence, considering the fence surrounds the track and football field.

Just about a few feet away I jumped towards the fence, grab the top of the fence and swing my legs over my head. One the other side of the fence I landed a little awkward 'cuz the grass was still wet, but I managed to make it look like I intended to land the way I did. One leg was of to one side, and most of my weight was on my other leg that managed to stay under me and both of my hands were in front of me to keep my balance.

It took me a second to get up. I walked over to the inside land because it was the shortest. I started at a brisk pace. I like being out here early. I get to think. I don't get much time to think to myself about what I need too. I always have to act like I'm something that I'm not. Well not all the time. I am happy a lot, but I do start thinking about things I don't wanna think about, for some random reason. And then there are the stupid things I do. Like yesterday. Why the hell couldn't I just walk right up to my uncle and say hi to him? I could have avoided that- but then BlitzWing…. Now I'm even more confused. Was what I did good, or bad? I guess it's gray more than anything else.

Hang on since when have I been running? I slow down to a walk. I'm out of breath. I look towards the school which was on the other side of the track now. There's a group of kids up there. Awwwww crap, they did replace ALL of the locks didn't they, I should of checked. Now I'm gonna get tied to the water fountain that's in the food court, unless I hid in my locker. I hate it when I lose track of what's going on around me.

**Another note, I'm going to try to put up a chapter on every Friday. I've written myself reminders so let's see how this is going to work out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**All right so for this one Sari Sneaks out with Flames help so she can talk to Ivy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers I just own Ivy, NightStar and other characters I make; the plot is mine as well**

'For telepathic speaking'

:/ for com link or cell phone /:

Italics for self thoughts

Bold for flashbacks

-For scene or time change-

*sound effects*

The Ivy that Twines

Chapter 10

Conversations

"You sure they won't notice?"

"Yes, but only if you stay quiet Sari."

"Okay, Flame."

How Flame got convinced to do this she will never know._ No wait._ Flame thought. _She always been persuasive'_

"Alright just follow me exactly, NightStar has some cameras rigged up so it might be a little tricky" Flame said in a stern manner. "But when I stop you stop."

_She __really__ wants to see Ivy, other wise she would wait._ Flame thought as she poked her head into the next room then walked into the room. They called it the garage, aptly named due to the fact that a number of cars, trucks even a bus and a semi was parked in the separate building.

"Why do you need separate buildings?" Sari asked.

"We started to run out of room so we just bought a few of the nearby unused buildings." Flame responded as if she knew the question was going to be asked as she walked doggedly through the maze of parked vehicles.

They reached two large garage doors and a smaller one on the side that's meant for a human to use.

"Alright, Ivy made it so that the garage door won't make any noise, so well use that, get past the cameras, and I'll take you to her school so you guys can chat." Flame explained. "at about the time her school lets out I'll go getcha and come up with a story later if we can."

"One question…" Sari started to ask in a curious tone.

"Ivy likes to sneak out and the cameras have audio." Sari gave Flame a surprised look. "What? Ivy was the one who showed me how to get out this way."

Sari didn't get a chance to ask another question because Flame tapped a button on the wall near the garage doors, the door on the left rose in an eerie silence. Flame approached the open door with caution, with Sari following close behind her, then bolted out of the door.

-At Ivy's School-

*squish*

Ivy hated them. Not really though. They were just messing around. They were pranksters and are kind of her friends. Sort of.

*squish* *drip*

She walked through the hallway, taking her time getting back to the locker room, with a white towel she grabbed from the nurse's office pressed to her nose. Her hair was dripping, the outline of the camisole showing through her white t-shirt, her shorts were dripping and her shoes and socks soaked making a squishing nose with every step.

*squish*

_If I wasn't in an 8 year old body I would _of_ gotten them better- if not escaped and tied __them__ up._

*squish* *drip*

"Ivy!" she looked at the person calling her name without a second thought.

*drip*

_Oh primus._

"Sari," Ivy immediately put her free arm across her chest and looked at the ground. _Is she mad? Does she remember? Oh god I hope I don't screw this up or she will hate me forever._ Ivy could her own heart beat. "How did you get out of…? I mean it's not easy to find a way out of…" Ivy found it hard to keep eye contact but she managed to when ever she tried to ask a question. "Are you all right?"

Ivy was in shock when she heard Sari give a short laugh. "I'm fine," She smiled "and flame brought me here." She placed her hands on her hips and gave Ivy a curious look. "But on another note. What the heck happened to you?"

**Made the update deadline. Let's hope I get the next chapter up on time. If you see anything that needs to be fixed let me know. R&R**


End file.
